freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal wiki
A personal wiki is a wiki maintained primarily for personal use. Personal wikis allow people to organize information on their desktop or mobile computing devices in a manner similar to community wikis. Single-user application of multi-user wikis Most community wikis are designed for concurrent use by multiple users. However, most of these are installable for standalone use as well. This may require installing additional software, for example a web server, a database management system, or a WAMP/LAMP software bundle. Nevertheless, this does not mean the wiki must be accessible to outside users. Some individuals use password protected wikis running either on their own webservers or hosted by third parties. This has the advantage that the personal space can be accessed from any web browser, at home, at work, on a PDA, at an internet cafe etc. Edits made on one machine are immediately accessible on the others. Multi-user wikis with personal editions *MoinMoin has MoinMoin Desktop Edition - It is written in Python. It is for Windows, Linux and Mac users. *TWiki has TWiki for Windows Personal and Certified TWiki - Written in Perl. Both support Windows users. *ScrewTurn Wiki Desktop Edition http://www.screwturn.eu/Default.aspx?Page=DesktopEdition is written in C# for Windows users. *DokuWiki works on plain text files and thus needs no database. Its syntax is similar to the one used by MediaWiki and makes sure the data files remain readable outside the wiki. It's written in PHP and is multi-platform. Wikis designed for personal use There are also wikis specifically designed for personal use. Their feature set often differs from traditional wikis; examples are: * Dynamic tree views of the wiki (These are useful because wikis built for personal usage are often small.) * Drag and drop support for images, text and video, mathematics * Use of OLE and Linkback to allow wikis to act as relational superstructures for multiple desktop type documents * Multimedia embedding, in particular wiki can link to internal aspects of movies and sound tracks and stores notes / comments * Macros and macros constructors. Also often support for alien macros so the wiki can act as a multi scripting macro system * Built in sharing (a built in lite easy to configure server) * Much faster handling Personal Wikis Free * bLADEWiki is a free personal wiki written in C#. It is actually composed of two distinct programs, one for Windows and the other for Windows mobile, with very robust synching between the two. * DidiWiki is a free small and simple personal wiki written in C. (appears no longer active) * MoinMoin Desktop Edition is a browser-based wiki with a built-in server based on the python-powered MoinMoin original version. * Nanoki is a small, full featured wiki engine implemented in Lua. * Notebook is a freeware tcl/tk application. It runs on Linux, Mac and Windows. Exports to HTML and MediaWiki markup. * Pimki is a derivative of Instiki designed as a personal information manager. * TiddlyWiki is BSD license, single file, self-modifiying HTML + JavaScript based personal wiki * Tomboy is a (LGPL) free software program for note-taking in a Wiki like manner. Simple editing and retrieval methods are provided. The program allows for easy organisation of any hierarchical data. Tomboy is stored in the GNOME CVS. * Wiki on a Stick (WoaS) is a free (GPL) single file, html based personal wiki system with support for IE, Firefox, and Opera * WikidPad is a free open-source, platform-independent standalone wiki notebook/outliner with many features, such as dynamic tree generation, topic tagging, auto-completion, full text searches, visual link tree, customizable interface, image and file control etc. * WikiNotes is an open source personal wiki for Mac OS X similar to VoodooPad. * Zim is a (GPL) free software program intended as personal scratch book and note-taking application. * ZuluPad is a personal wiki designed for Windows and Mac OS X platforms ZuluPad for Windows and Mac OS X. This product is available in both an opensource and a for-purchase version. Some features include automatic linking of wiki wordsGrad, Peter. "Best backup for a hard drive." The Record Jersey 13 Oct 2007, automatic linking of URLs, exporting of HTML files, syncing files to a central server with web-accessZuluPad allows you to store files on central server, and a simple interface that does away with CamelCase and complex markupZuluPad no CamelCase or Markup. Commercial * ArtificialMemory is a Web-based personal semantic wiki system * ConnectedText is a commercial Windows-based personal wiki system with many advanced features, including: full text searches, visual link tree, customizable interface, image and file control, CSS-based page display, exports to HTML and HTML Help, and plug-ins. * LinkedNotes is a Windows .NET 2.0 implementation of a personal wiki. Basic page formatting and linking by page name is provided. The program will run from a USB flash drive. User authentication and encryption ensure private information is kept safe. * Luminotes is a WYSIWYG personal wiki notebook for organizing thoughts and ideas. Both free and paid versions are available. * PersonalBrain is a Java based associative database, where associated ideas are clustered in dynamic proximity, similar to ConnectedText (shown at left). * RubberSquid is a commercial personal wiki designed for mobile phone and PDAs. It uses natural language processing to deliver focused page summaries as well as answer questions and relevance rank responses. * StoneNotes is a Windows based personal wiki system. StoneNotes provides a free demo which is not time limited. * VoodooPad essentially invented the modern personal/desktop wikis Gus Mueller Interview and earned high praise early in its lifespan 2003 Innovations award, designed for the Mac OS X platform. There is a free lite version. * WhizFolders is a Windows based personal wiki system. Many ways to quickly insert links between notes is provided. * WindowsWiki personal wiki for students and business travelers. See also *Comparison of wiki software *List of wiki software *Outliner References External links * Comprehensive list of Personal Wikis on WikiWikiWeb Category:Wikis Category:Wiki software Category:Personal wikis Category:Personal information managers fa:ویکی شخصی